Bella's First Birthday
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: After Bella's first year as a vampire is over, Alice decides to throw her a party. I'll basically show you what I think happened after Breaking Dawn.


**My first Twilight fic. Woot! One shot about Bella's first vampire birthday.**

**

* * *

**

It's been a whole year now since I died. I can remember the excrutiating pain that just feels as though it was an echo now. I can remember staring into Edward's golden eyes when I awoke. I can remember holding my child for the first time. Well, if I hadn't died I wouldn't have seen my own baby. It seems so long ago, despite Alice reminding me about the anniversary of my 'change' every week for the past three months. I haven't been able to shake the feeling that things have been too normal lately.

I got a second job at a local bar, nights obviously. I still had my job at the Newton's Sporting Goods Store, business had been slow and I had feared Mike would take his financial frustration out on me, especially with me being undead now, but he had been OK with the change.

Edward has been training at the hospital with Carlisle. I thought it would be strange, with Edward around all those people and all the blood. I was aware of my own limits around blood, but Edward was different. He was very solitary with his eating habits, even when we went hunting. However, I wished him luck and he appeared to enjoy helping people.

Carlisle has continued to help people, despite the many passing comments about him looking very good for his age. Whenever we were asked about this, most dismissed it as just Carlisle looking after himself well.

Esme was still a stay at home mom. I enjoyed her company for the parts of my days where I was off work.

Jasper had flourished since my change, I noticed he was much more relaxed, his mood changing abilities were more under his control, I really enjoy talking to him, although some problems are best left with Alice.

Alice has been great too, she's training to be a teacher for young kids. I think Alice is the most at home with being a vampire, it's a passion for her, especially being a 'vegitarian'.

Rosalie has opened up more to me, she's more like a real sister to me now. I think the change made her realise I'm more like her. Especially with the birth of Nessie, Rosalie treats her as though she's her own child.

And Emmett is still the same lovable oaf he has always been. He's actually thinking of opening his own hunting range here is Forks. Rosalie doesn't think it's a good idea and strangely neither do I.

And Jake.

Jacob has returned to his much loved position of being my friend again. Although with his new relationship with Nessie, things were clearly different, he spent a lot of time alone with her - I know Jake to be honest, it was always something innocent - They would talk for hours on end, what about I didn't really know, but then, Me and Edward don't go broadcasting our personal conversations.

I sat on the edge of Alice and Jasper's large double bed. I ran my hand over the soft satin sheets. Somehow, when you're no longer living satin is a lot more rough than I had first thought. The thing that was strangest was the food situation. I can remember seeing Charlie eating a pizza after the change. The smell was familiar, yet empty. He offered me a bite and I decided to try it, but to my disgust it did indeed- as Edward had previously told me - taste like dirt. I couldn't remember the last time I had turned down my second slice of peperonni pizza.

A light tap on the door invaded my thoughts and brought me back to Earth.

"You OK, Bella?" Jasper's voice glided into the room. I glanced up, recognising his soft yet strong features. I smiled softly.

"Yeah, sure. I'm just fine." He frowned slightly as I watched his eyes follow my hand along the bed.

"Uh, Bella. You're..." I looked down and noticed that I had been gripping the bed so tight, I had dug right though the mattress. Soft cotton filling began pouring out of the wounds. I jumped to my feet and stared distraught at the flow of soft inards from the bed.

"Oh, god I'm so sorry." He shook his head and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's OK, don't worry about it, Alice is a dab hand at sowing and fixing." As his hand caught the bare skin on my back, he shot backwards. "Bella, you're freezing cold!" I paused for a moment, attempting to take in what he had said. My mouth fell agape for a moment, but then I caught him snickering. I lunged forward, swiping at his arm. My fingernails tore a line through his red shirt.

"Bella!" He yelled back, still laughing. I began to laugh too, unable to understand why.

"You jerk!" I said, in between heaves of my chest. I eventually calmed down and regained my usual composure, but Jasper continued to laugh. I felt a change in the air and Jasper straightened up, still giggling softly. Carlisle stepped next to him and inspected the torn shirt. He poked a finger towards the tear.

"What's this, Jasper?" He asked, flashing a sweet smile towards me. Jasper looked shocked, he turned from Carlisle to me and raised his hand to point at me. I shook my hands in front of me to signal I didn't want to get involved.

"New shirt, go!" Carlisle's voice swan through the air. He hardly ever sounded angry, upset or any other bad emotion. I loved that about my new Dad. Carlisle turned to me.

"Jasper make another inapproapriate joke?" He asked. I snapped back and nodded.

"Yeah, I can't even remember what it was about now?" I lied. Carlisle smiled again and turned to the door. I stopped him quickly.

"Carlisle?" I asked, he turned his head around and eyebrows rose to indicate he was listening, "Has Alice gone overboard?" He chuckled softly to himself.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I couldn't stop her." I flopped back onto the bed, trying to avoid my it's damage wounds. I was glad Carlisle didn't notice it the cuts, he hated damage to the house, especially damage that a human couldn't have created.

"Hello, beautiful." I flew back up into a sitting position. Edward's voice triggered an instant reaction in my body. He sat down next to me and looked deep into my eyes.

"You're red again." He commented. I hadn't eaten in a while, but hunger wasn't too bad for me. I was good with controlling my urges around humans.

"And you're golden." I muttered back, tracing each intricate drop of colour in his eyes. He reached forward slowly pressing his lips to mine. A fire ignited on my face, a cold fire. A flame that would freeze rather than burn. I pulled away slowly and swivelled my head towards the door, but Edward stayed fixed, his eyes closed.

"You're lips are so soft." He remarked, with a deep lust in his voice.

"Good to know, why don't I check!" Emmett called out. Edward jumped to his feet and began to wrestle with him. I shook my head and stepped past the boys, ignoring their play fight.

Esme was waiting in the hallway. Her heart-shaped face was framed by a silver headband holding her vivid, red hair in place. She wore a bright red dress to complement her red heels. She was beautiful as always. Carlisle appeared next to her and draped his slim arm around Esme's equally thin frame.

"Are you ready, Bella?" She asked. An obvious hint of excitement hit her voice. I nodded a smiled as Carlisle took my hand. He rubbed his thumb slowly along my palm to try to calm me down. I followed them down the long, winding staircase. Alice stood grinning at the foot of the stairs, Jasper was standing slightly behind her, his red shirt replaced by a light cyan coloured one. I forced a smile out to Alice, to which she replied by twinkling her fingers in a fairy-like greeting. Jasper nodded, clearly he had calmed down since our last encounter. I reached the bottom of the stairs and hugged Alice tightly and then Jasper. Emmett and Edward returned from upstairs, arguing over who won the fight.

"No, you can't just call it like that!" Emmett called out, seeming incredibly childish. Edward shooks his head in disagreement.

"Can and will, now move!" He shoved Emmett in the side, only for another fight to break out. They pushed and hit all the way down the stairs until...

"STOP!" Alice yelled out, her eyes had flared up and she growled and hissed at the boys. I stepped over to Jasper who was staring at Alice in amazement. I nudged him in the side and flashed him a look that said 'wow'. He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"That's my girl" He whisped leaning in close to me. Alice stomped over to Emmett and Edward and grabbed both boys by their ears. She yanked them over to me.

"Apologize to Bella..."

"Alice, it's alright," I began to interject, but Alice cut me off.

"No, Bella. Today is your special day," I rolled my eyes at that thought, "And they will apologize...NOW!" Both boys stood up straight and muttered sorry under their breath.

"It's OK...just don't do it again!" I said jokingly, but Alice took it seriously.

"Exactly, I have spent so long to make this special, and you two think you can just tear through here like some kind of stupid, idiotic tornado!" Alice began to breathe heavily and instantly fixed her hair again and straightened up. Her rant was obviously over. Alice turned back to me and smiled broadly before embracing me tightly again.

"Oh, Happy Birthday, Bella!" She squeaked. I pulled back, slightly scared by the attention. Alice hopped over to the large table which held a mountain of presents. I turned back to the boys who appeared to be getting a stern disciplining from Carlisle and Esme. Esme smacked Emmett over the back of the head and I, like Jasper, couldn't help but giggle.

Alice picked up a large present but froze.

"Where's Rosalie?" She questioned, her perfect brow furrowed with concern. I turned back to the stairs where I saw the flow of Rosalie's perfect blonde hair glide into sight. She was wearing a tight black dress with an incredibly short skirt, of which Carlisle clearly didn't approave of, but Emmett did. With Rosalie came Reneesme! Her bronze hair glimmered in the light, Rosalie had straightened it so it sat perfectly at her shoulders. Her brown eyes struck out against her pretty yellow dress.

"Momma!" She called out running towards me. I scooped her up, despite only being alive for one year, Nessie looked about six years old. I squeezed her tight and kissed her on the cheek to which she wriggled around. She broke free of my grip and wandered back to the stairs.

"Look who I invited!" Rosalie exclaimed. Nessie ran back to the stairs and wrapped her arms tightly around Jacob's leg.

"Jakie!" She exclaimed. I smiled as I watched Nessie do her trick she did with Jacob. She clung onto his leg until he picked her up. She snuggled deep into his large chest.

"Jake!" I too exclaimed. Everyone else smiled as he walked over. Since I had become a vampire the Cullens had grown closer to Jacob, Rosalie particularly. Probably because she enjoyed spending time with Nessie. I threw my arms around him and pulled him close, trying hard not to sqaush Nessie. I lay me head against his bare cheek. Jacob had cut his hair short again as Nessie had told him that was the way she liked it. When I finally let go of Jacob, Alice thrust a large pink present towards me. It smelt like roses.

"Oh Alice you shouldn't have!" I gushed. Alice smiled.

"This is only one of many Bella. We all got you presents!" I turned to each of the Cullens who beamed at me in turn. I slowly shifted my gaze to Jacob who shrugged.

"Alice made me Bella. Trust me I didn't want to get you a gift!" He joked. I couldn't help but smiling back. I took the present carefully and glided over to the large table where I sat down next to Edward. Everyone followed me, they were clearly eager to watch me open the presents.

Emmett sat down next down to Jacob and leaned in to ask him.

"Dude, you'll be a Cullen soon. How does it feel to move in with us?" Emmett asked. Jacob shook his head.

"Dude," He replied mockingly, "How does it feel to have the IQ of a six year old?" Emmett sat confused.

"Huh?" He asked. Jacob waved his hand to show it didn't matter. I reached out a pulled the large pink bow from the pink, scented box. I lifted the lid from the box to reveal a pink dress inside. I pulled the dress slowly out and laid it on the table.

"Wow, Alice it's beautiful!" I exclaimed. Alice looked at me carefully.

"Actually, this one's from Rosalie!" That hit me hard. I turned to Rosalie who was trying not to look directly at me, she was clearly embarassed.

"Well, I just thought, it was beautiful and it would be perfect for you. I...hope you like it." She muttered. She turned briefly to me and smiled a quick smile. That was nice.

"Oh, look in the bottom," She whispered, almost so low I didn't quite catch it. I reached into the bottom of the large box and indeed found a small package. It was wrapped in pink tissue paper. Boy Rosalie liked pink! I unwrapped it to find a beautiful sterling silver necklace with my name spelled out in...

"Diamonds!" I exclaimed. I had never actually recieved diamonds from anyone before, so this was a shock. Rosalie shrugged, I was sure if blood had still been pumping through her body, she would have blushed. Nessie gazed on in awe at the necklace and the shimmering gems that spelled out 'BELLA'. In fact, everyone was staring at the necklace. Jacob sat with his arms folded, well as folded as they could get around Nessie.

"Well this makes our gifts look like junk!" He protested. Rosalie sunk into her chair.

"Sorry" She muttered. Jacob started to laugh and nudged Rosalie in the side.

"I'm kidding!" She turned back to him and smiled, nudging him back. Jasper turned to me.

"Bella, my gifts in your room. We won't be able to use it for a while though." He smirked secretly.

"What is it?" I asked, strangely eager to find.

"Jasper got you a surf board!" Alice blurted out. She stopped quickly. "I'm sorry, I told you not to tell me!" She said defiantly. I smiled to Jasper. He didn't look in the slightest by the fact that Alice had just ruined his surprise. Actually, he look slightly amused.

"It's OK, Alice. A surf board, really? But how?" I asked.

"When the weather gets bad and the waves pick up, we'll have the whole ocean to ourselves!" He replied. Alice turned to Jacob.

"You might not want to come along, you know what water does to dogs." She joked.

"Oh ha ha, secret ruiner!" Alice gasped, shocked by what he had said.

"Oh come on, it's like you had no self control!" She gasped again, in dramatic fashion.

"Guys, come on. Don't argue again." Carlisle interrupted. Alice huffed out and folded her arms across her chest.

"Dirty dog." She muttered. But Jacob heard her.

"Baby eater." He replied.

* * *

The crazy arguing and present opening continued for a least two more hours. But it was fun, everyone had a good time and when Jacob left there were no hard feelings, even after Jacob criticised Alice's floral decorations.

But all I wanted was to be alone that night. It was a time to relax. My life was perfect, I would see Charlie tommorow, visit Jacob and Billy down at their place to drop Nessie off and then I going to a movie with Alice, Rosalie and Esme. If I had to sum up my first year as a vampire it would be...

Amazing.

* * *

**Phew, there it is. My first Twilight fic. I loved this one. It was fun to write and I especially had fun with the Alice character. Please R&R. Peace.**


End file.
